


Best of Big Bird, Little Wing, Baby Bird, and Mini Bat

by Savy160



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Batfamily (DCU), Beta... lol, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Edit? I wrote these in like 2013, Jason Todd is a good brother, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Siblings, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Bad at Self-Care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy160/pseuds/Savy160
Summary: Just a collection of my top rated one-shots from my fanfiction account. Nothing but BatBro moments and Bruce being a good dad. Will make you laugh, cry, and wonder if writer is an idiot.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 23
Kudos: 169





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Random one shot drabbles about Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian. Mostly brotherly fluff with DaddyBats. Rated T for occasional language (mainly from Jason) and occasional sexual references (also from Jason).
> 
> For the full one-shot collection visit: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5270907/Savy160

Best of Big Bird, Little Wing, Baby Bird, and Mini Bat

Random one shot drabbles about Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian. Mostly brotherly fluff with DaddyBats. Rated T for occasional language (mainly from Jason) and occasional sexual references (also from Jason).

For the full one-shot collection visit: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5270907/Savy160

Requests:


	2. Death is Not the Beginning

Best of Big Bird, Little Wing, Baby Bird, and Mini Bat

**Okay, so I found this prompt on Tumblr about how Death meets each of the boys and I just had to write my own version. Kindaangelic has the original (and best) posted on Tumblr. At least I think their post was first. But, I know this idea has been done way more than once.**

**Chapter 1: Death is Not the Beginning**

**Alfred**

Death stood there on his post atop his ferry that transported the souls across the river into the afterlife. Death cringed as the father of the Bat gracefully approached. It was when people like the old man approached that Death truly hated his job. They deserved to be in a better place but it was hard explaining to them that they couldn't go back the way they came.

"I trust you here to take me to my eternal home," the old man stated.

Death nodded slowly and awkwardly. "I am."

"Well, I am afraid that isn't happening today. I shall return when the time is right."

Death watched in surprise as the old man gracefully turned on his heel and left. Death cut his loss that day. He would surely have a Bat in his ferry soon enough. They were always on the brink of death.

**Bruce**

Death shrieked just as a dark figure dressed as a bat appeared out of nowhere. His scythe slipped from his bony fingers as the black figure growled.

"Gotham needs me."

Death squeaked, "I… I have to take you-"

"No."

"But, I'm Death and you're dead."

"And I'm Batman."

The Bat clearly didn't care. The next second, a smoke bomb was dropped and the Bat was gone. Death tried to slow his racing heart.

**Dick**

Holding tightly to his scythe, he allowed a soft smile to cross his face as one who had escaped death far too many times approached his ferry.

The young man spoke, "Um, hi… I think I took a wrong turn and somehow ended up here. Can you tell me how to get back?"

"There is no mistake, Richard John Grayson. It is time for you to move on. Don't you wish to enter Heaven?" Death replied.

Dick's face fell as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I… I don't understand. It's not supposed to be time yet. I have to see Jason graduate high school, Timmy is going to change the world, and Damian doesn't even know how much I care about him. I'm not going to see my little brothers grow up. And Bruce… this would kill him. What about Alfred? I can't hurt Alfred like this. What about Babs? And Kori? My friends will be so crushed. Please, there has to be a way to go back… just for a little while. Please. I promise I'll come back but I just can't go right now."

Death clutched at his shriveled heart just as Dick released his ultimate weapon; the puppy eyes. It was a losing battle.

"Go then. Reclaim your life. Just go back the way you came," Death grumbled.

Dick sang, "Really! Oh my God! Thank you!" while giving the deity a hug.

Death watched the acrobat retreat into the distance. Damn. He had just allowed another Wayne to escape his clutches.

**Jason**

The hooded figure watched in absolute horror as the second of the Bat's sons leisurely strolled towards the ferry. Why was it always him? Why couldn't it be any of the others?

"Oh shit! Not you again!" Death exclaimed.

Jason smirked with a shiteating grin plastered across his face. "Did you miss me?"

"Are you actually going to get in the boat this time?" Death sighed.

"Does Heaven have cigarettes, beer, a shooting range, and strippers yet?"

Death resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Why did it have to be him?

"We've been over this before several times! You're not going there!"

"Then I guess we don't have a deal," Jason replied.

With a flip of his middle finger, the second son turned on his heel and left to return the way he came in. Out of nowhere, the boy suddenly stopped. Jason turned around without warning and shot a single bullet into the side of Death's ferry. Death crossed his arms and scowled as he started sinking into the river.

**Tim**

Death rolled up his sleeve to reveal the face of his Rolex watch. How was it even possible? How can he possibly be late? Death even had time to patch the hole in his ferry from Jason's latest visit.

Arriving three hours late, Timothy finally arrived carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and a cell phone in the other.

"Timothy Jackson Drake, you-" Death began before Tim held up his finger signaling Death to stop talking.

"Not now, I have to finish the paperwork for the Starbucks I started down here."

Death blinked several times before shouting, "You can't create a Starbucks down here! And how are you even on a phone? There is no internet!"

"And now both exist. You're welcome. Let's go. I have a lot to do when we get where we're going."

Death watched in shock as the third son of the Bat seated himself in the ferry and continued to furiously type away at his phone. Long story short, Tim was banned from dying for a very long time due to trying to create a monopoly in Heaven.

**Damian**

Death struggled to maintain his grip on his white chocolate mocha in one hand while dragging the net containing the struggling baby of the Bat in the other.

"I demand you release me at once! My father will hear of this!"

Death succeeded in getting the bound boy wonder into the boat. Damian, on the other hand, was completely unwilling to go anywhere. A knife suddenly started sawing through the net.

Death cried, "Stop that! I have to have one of you! Besides, Heaven has all the kitties and puppies you could ever want!"

Damian seemed to think it over as a low growl suddenly filled the entire cavern. Even the sound of the river running seemed to stop. All the hairs on the back of Death's neck seemed to stand straight up as he slowly turned to see the Bat directly behind him.

Death opened his mouth to reluctantly explain the situation but never go the chance as he was suddenly punched right off of his own ferry into the river. As Death emerged from the water, he caught the image of the Bat dragging his son back the way they came in.

"But, Father! The kitties and the puppies!"


	3. The Best of Intentions

**Darkangelwitch's request for Red Hood's men kidnap Jason. (Hope you like it!)**

Chapter 3: The Best of Intentions

**Jason's POV**

Damn, did they have to hit me that hard?

I waited for the blurriness to clear as I slowly opened my eyes. Pulling at the cuffs keeping me secured to a chair in the center of the warehouse, I let out a groan into the tape covering my mouth.

Glancing around the warehouse, I found my three kidnappers standing in a corner quietly whispering. Wait a second… They look…Holy shit. This is my warehouse. Those are my dumbass lackeys.

"Hey! Looks like the kid's awake!"

I exhaled slowly to keep myself from busting out and killing them immediately as the three of them walked over to me without even trying to hide their identities. What in the shit were they thinking? Benny Treyard, Dennis Reid, and Sean French. Just what I friggin' need!

"Boss is going to be thrilled! This brat's worth billions!" Benny exclaimed as I rolled my eyes.

Sean studied me for a minute before mumbling, "I still dunno bout this. You both know how the Hood ain't fond of kidnapping kids."

Benny shrugged before replying, "He's eighteen according to his Wikipedia. Not a kid. Besides, we ain't hurt him or nothin."

Tell that to my concussion, dumbass.

"How much do you think we should ransom him for?" Dennis asked.

Benny stroked his chin for a minute before replying, "Probably a hundred thousand?"

Bitch, I am worth at least a billion!

The three of them instantly shut up just as a bike pulled into the warehouse. I squinted against the glow of the headlights just as the Red Hood dismounted. The three morons immediately stood at attention as my imposter strode up.

The helmet locked onto me before turning to the three of them. "He better not be hurt."

Benny's eyes crinkled in confusion as stared at fake me. "Boss, did you get shorter?"

"Erm… no. I got new boots."

Dick is never allowed to play me again. Ever. Not happening.

Dennis scratched his head before muttering, "Is it just me or is he not as muscular?"

"Ass is bigger too," Sean added.

Dick growled, "I'm on a Keto diet. Anyway, why'd you abduct Jason Wayne?"

Dennis twirled his thumbs together before mumbling, "You said you wanted a bigger increase of production… And well, you no longer have any rivals on our section of town, so we figured we'd make it up to you by ransoming Wayne's kid… He's eighteen. We need our ten percent cut, Boss."

"Ten percent? Is that all he… erm I am paying you?" Dick asked in surprise. "Well, for now own, I'm going to bump you up to twenty-five percent and cover dental."

What the hell, Dick! I'm running a crime organization not a charity! Do you know how expensive dental is! If looks could kill, my dumbass brother would be dead.

"Thanks, boss!" they cried.

"You're welcome… And add no more kidnapping people to my list of rules," Dick added before dismissing the three of them.

Dick practically skipped over before peeling the tape from my lips. "You alright, Little Wing?"

"I am going to kill you! Keto! Dental! What the hell Dick! Next time, Tim gets to be me!"


	4. Shopaholic

**FroreEnchantress's request for the Bats to go shopping. (Hope you like it!)**

**Bruce's POV**

Alfred continued on his coughing fit as I finally managed to ease him back onto his bed. Snot dripped down his nostrils as he groaned.

I pleaded, "Alfred, please just stay in bed."

"There's too much to be done!" he protested.

"Alfred, you need to stay in bed. The boys and I can handle everything while you rest."

He just stared at me in shock and rapidly blinked. He opened his mouth to reply but fell into another coughing fit. Alfred eventually calmed down enough to respond, "Alright. Seeing as there isn't much choice, I'll make you out a list."

**********Break**********

Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, and I exited my car and headed straight for the grocery store. The five of us stared up at the store in front of us. Have any of us ever been shopping before? I honestly don't know. I looked down at the list that Alfred had made out before I looked back at the boys.

"So… Any of you ever been shopping before?" I asked as only Jason nodded. I added, "Without shoplifting?"

"That's a negative, Boss."

"Alright… I guess we'll just stay together. How hard can this be?" I muttered before marching into the store.

Dick yelled, "Bruce, wait!"

I turned to see him pointing to one of those shopping cart things. He shrugged and asked, "Don't we need one of these thingys?"

"Well, we're not going to put our shit in our pockets. This ain't Skyrim," Jason scoffed.

I rolled my eyes at them before grabbing the cart from Dick. I passed the list to Tim, who obediently stuck to my side.

"You're in charge of that, Tim," I instructed as Damian asked, "What about me, Father?"

"Um… You're in charge of… Dick," I replied as I quickly scanned the area to find him flirting with one of the cashier girls.

"I shall not disappoint you, Father!" Damian declared before marching off towards Dick

I turned towards Jason only to find him missing. Damn. Can't they just stay with me?

"Jason!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked as he dropped something into the shopping cart.

I glanced down to see that he had placed lighter fluid in the cart. What the hell?

I calmly stated, "Jason, I don't know why you want this and I don't think I want to know why but we're not buying it."

He rolled his eyes before snatching it up and shoving it back onto the shelf where he'd gotten it from. I glanced down as Tim tugged on my sleeve. He pointed to the first item on the list.

"Alfred says we need eggs."

I replied, "Right. We can handle that."

I just stood there for a moment and gazed around the store. Where are eggs located? This cannot be this hard. Can it?

"Bruce, look, the isles are labeled," Tim said as he pointed to the signs stating what items were on each isle.

"Good job, Tim."

I steered the cart in the direction of the eggs with Tim following along behind me. I grabbed the first thing of eggs I saw and dropped them into the cart. The eggs made a crunching sound.

"They're breakable, Genus," Jason grumbled as he approached with his arms full of bread. "For someone who has a thing for bird collecting, you'd think you'd know."

Jason dumped his bread into the cart before reaching for another carton of eggs. He opened the carton before closing it and placing it into the cart. He then explained that you needed to check to see if any of the eggs were broken before you "gently" placed them into the cart.

I ignored him as I counted the loaves of bread. "Jason, we are not buying ten loaves of bread."

"Bruce, I need this. You don't understand. I have to have it."

I opened my mouth to reply but stopped as I saw Dick standing in a shopping cart with nothing but boxes of cereal in it. The cart zoomed past us with Damian chasing after it yelling profanities at Dick. Dick had a nerf gun in his hands. The next second Jason had one of those little foam rubber bullets stuck to his forehead.

He pulled it off his face and growled, "This means war. Tim! You're with me! We're going to retaliate!"

"I'd rather not get kicked out of the store," Tim calmly replied before moving a few steps away to where the butter was.

I grabbed Jason by his collar and ordered him to stand down. "Jason. No."

"Just let me get him back once."

"No."

"Favoritism!"

"Jason, I love you all equally."

"Bullshit."

Tim cleared his throat as he placed a package of cheese in the cart. "We need milk next."

Dick chose that moment to make his reappearance. I quickly snatched his ass out of the cart as it rolled by. He gave me a sheepish smile as I glared at him.

"Act. Your. Damn. Age. Richard."

"Sure thing, Boss."

"Also, you do not need forty-eight boxes of cereal. You may each have one. Pick four and put the rest back."

"Gotcha," he replies before dragging Tim over to the cereal aisle as Jason follows behind them most likely plotting his revenge.

I grabbed a carton of milk and dropped it into the cart as I contemplated my life choices. Why did I have to have so many children? I should've listened to Alfred when he said no the first time. But, no. I just had to have them. I should've stopped at one but I just had to have four… Wait a minute… Four… Where's number four?

"Damian!" I shouted as I frantically began scanning the area around me.

I practically raced up and down the aisles before coming to stop on the cereal aisle to find Jason on top of Dick smearing peanut butter over his brother's face while Tim calmly stood off to the side choosing his cereal. Dick bucked Jason off, causing him to fly backwards into the shelves. Tim grabbed a box and at the last second as the shelves completely fell apart. Cereal went everywhere.

"What the hell are you two doing!" I snarled as Dick and Jason pointed at each other and yelled, "He started it!"

"Well, I'm ending it!" I snapped, dragging them both to their feet.

I pointed to the shopping cart and hissed, "Either you both behave or you both sit in there. What the hell is wrong with you two? Tim and Damian behave more civilized… Damian! Why were none of you watching your brother!"

"Bruce?" Tim stated as he tugged on my shirt.

"What!"

"I found Damian."

I turned to see Damian standing in the meat section with a sword against the butcher's throat. Shit.

"How dare you massacre animals for the sake of providing protein for the peasants willing to spend their profits in this establishment!"

"Damian! Leave the man alone!" I ordered just as a box of condoms was placed next to the milk in the cart beside me.

I turned to see some random woman standing there. She sniffed, "You'll thank me later," before continuing on her way.

"Technically, she wouldn't be wrong," Dick added.

I opened my mouth to reply but stopped when I noticed Damian trying to sneak back towards the butcher. I grabbed onto the back of his shirt and forced him into the little place for children on the cart.

"But Father!" he protested as Dick and Jason started laughing. They immediately stopped when I pointed to the cart and ordered, "In."

A couple of minutes later, I had a cart full of three scowling boys and random shit for Alfred. Tim was the only one who hadn't lost his walking privileges. We eventually finished shopping and made our way to the checkout line. The clerk looked at me in surprise before saying, "Sir, we don't sell children."

"Good. I don't want any more," I mumbled before reaching into my pocket for my wallet.

My eyes widened immediately. Oh my God. Where's my wallet?

"Please tell me you take three hooligans and one perfect child instead of money," I pleaded as Jason yelled, "Favoritism!"

**********Break**********

I returned home emptyhanded to find Alfred still in bed with a bowl of soup. He smiled at me as I entered. I took a seat on the edge of his bed and hung my head in shame.

"Alfred, I'm sorry. I've failed you."

He patted my leg and said, "Not to worry, Master Bruce. I knew you would. I just needed an excuse to get you out of my hair. The five of you were smothering me. That's why I ordered the groceries online. They were delivered and put away only moments before you returned."

My eye started to twitch as I quickly stood up and left the room. Batman doesn't kill. Batman doesn't kill anyone… especially Alfred. If anything happens to him, I'm left alone with four kids… What the hell was I thinking?


	5. Bruce's Bed

**The first time each of the boys ask to sleep with Bruce.**

**JASON'S SECTION IS RATED M FOR HINTS OF PAST RAPE.**

**Dick**

It nearly scares Bruce to death when a tiny human appears out of the darkness only to end up standing beside his bed. The tiny child stands there sniffling as he clutches at his stuffed elephant and looks at Bruce with teary eyes.

Bruce has only been a parent for exactly forty-two hours… And there's a kid… in his room… starring.

The two stare at each other for nearly five minutes before Dick hiccups and softly pleads, "C-can I sleep with you?"

Bruce takes in the stuffed animal, the tears, the red and puffy eyes, and the Superman pajamas… He really needs to remind Alfred to burn those. Filing the thought away, Bruce looks at the nearly eight year old boy and is instantly afraid of how to respond.

"Please, Mister Wayne. I had a bad dream about-" the boy breaks off as a sob comes out.

And Bruce's fear increases. If he could go back and save Dick's parents he would. But, he can't. And now Richard is his responsibility. Besides, what's one night?

Bruce leans over and helps the child into the bed. He leaves as much room between them as possible. Dick clearly has issues with personal space because he is completely pressed up against Bruce's side within seconds. Bruce can't help but to freeze as Dick cries his little heart out in pain over his parents. It takes Bruce a minute before he finally wraps his arms around his charge.

"It's alright, Richard. It's alright… I miss my parents too."

Bruce doesn't even know how much time has passed before Dick finally cries himself to sleep. Quietly, the Dark Knight tucks the child into bed and slips the stuffed animal back into his arms before laying down as far away as possible.

The next morning the Batman wakes up with a tiny hand on his face and a small leg on his chest. Bruce had no clue how Dick ended up sprawled out on top of him. How anyone could sleep like that, not even the World's Greatest Detective knew.

**Jason**

**RATED M.**

At first Bruce thinks it's Richard standing there but then he realizes the figure is too thin. Bruce can still see the faint outlines of the bruises fading fast on the nine year old. Taking in Dick's old pajamas that practically swallowed the boy, Bruce frowned. He immediately made a mental not to have Alfred take Jason shopping… again.

He'd only been with them for nearly a week and the angry, hurt kid was already worming his way into the man's heart. If Bruce could take all of Jason's pain and suffering away, he would. But, he can't.

Bruce sat up just as Jason pulled himself into the bed. Bruce's expression softened as he asked, "Are you alright, Jaylad? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Can we just get this over with?"

"What are you-" Bruce began before Jason crawled closer.

The boy immediately reached for his guardian's waistband. Never before had Bruce moved nearly as fast as the Flash to get out of the bed. Seizing Jason's wrists, the Batman commanded, "No!"

Jason instantly recoiled as a small whimper slipped out. The boy practically melted into Bruce's arms as Bruce tried to slow his heartrate. The Batman's heat truly felt for the boy as a couple of tears slipped down his face. He merely gripped Jason tighter too afraid that the kid would run off and disappear completely this time.

Jason whispered, "Go ahead… It's what you want… It's why I'm here. I can't keep waiting for-"

Bruce shook his head rapidly and immediately said, "You're here because I'm adopting you… I want you to be my son. That's it… You never have to do anything like that again and no one will ever hurt you like that again either."

Tears slid down Jason's face as a small knife hit the carpet. Bruce chose to ignore that for a moment before slowly and gently gathered the hysterical boy into his arms.

"It's okay, Jason. I've got you… No one will ever hurt you again."

Bruce sat there on the carpet leaning against the bed holding his son until the wee hours of the morning. By then Jason had passed out against his new guardian's chest.

And the next time the boy climbed into his new father's bed, there was no pocketknife needed for protection.

**Tim**

The Batman practically dragged himself up the stairs towards his bedroom. Patrol was long and hard. He'd already sent Nightwing and Robin home to bed hours prior as he finished the reports. It'd been an extremely long night.

Batman froze as he came face to a sleeping Timothy outside of his bedroom door. Bruce winced in sympathy at the awkward angle Tim's neck lay against his shoulder. He'd feel that in the morning. Ouch.

Gripping Tim's shoulder, Bruce whispered, "Wake up, Timmy."

Tim jerked back with a gasp as his eyes fluttered open. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!"

If Bruce could take away every feeling of self-doubt and the way that Tim seemed like he was never good enough, Bruce would. But, he can't. Damn the Drakes.

Bruce gave him a reassuring smile before replying, "It's okay, kiddo. You didn't wake me. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. You're not in trouble. I am not angry with you… Did you have a nightmare?"

Tim's face fell in shame. He muttered another apology before Bruce shook his head. Bruce reassured him once again that he had nothing to be sorry for.

"How about you come sleep with me tonight?" Bruce offered.

"I don't want you to-"

Bruce interrupted, "Whenever you have a problem even if it's a bad dream, I want you to come and find me… We're family now. Come on, son," before leading the tiny boy into his bedroom.

It took several nightmares and several words of reassuring before Timothy was finally safe and sound asleep in his new father's arms.

**Damian**

It had been nearly a year when Bruce found himself facing the dark eyes of his forth son. Damian's cold stare was enough to make any grown man jump. However, having three other boys before, Bruce was not just any man.

"What's wrong, Damian? Bad dreams?"

The tiny assassin puffed out his chest and stated, "Father… It came to my attention that you allowed yourself to be stabbed by a common thief… It appears that your reflexes are slowing in your inclining age. Therefore, you leave me no choice but to watch over you until I feel otherwise."

Bruce let a tiny smile slip. "First of all, it was a tiny cut. Second of all, I am not old. And finally, did you have a nightmare about something happening to me?"

Damian's defiant stance faltered briefly as he blinked a few times before regaining composure. "Nightmares are for the weak."

If he could take away Damian's time being raised by his mother, he would. But, he can't.

"Everyone has them, son. Your brothers do… as do I. it's perfectly alright to talk about them if you want to."

"I am fine, Father… I suppose I should return to my quarters."

Bruce shook his head before patting the space beside him. Damian finally climbed in after a few minutes of coaxing.

"There. Now we can protect each other from knife wielding thugs."


	6. Shatter Me

**Dick is 18 and Jason is 14.**

**Bruce's POV**

"Mr. Wayne, a Mr. Falstaff is here to see you," my secretary McKenna announced through the intercom.

I instantly frowned. Gregorian Falstaff? Back in Gotham? It's been nearly twenty years.

Puzzled, I replied, "Thank you, McKenna. Send him in."

The door to my office opened allowing the overweight man to enter. I took notice of his cheap suit and overbearing smug smile. I forced myself to smile back. Leaning back in my chair, I gestured to the seat across from me. The chair protested against the weight as he sank down into it.

"Gregorian, it's been years. What can I do for you?"

The red head merely smiled before replying, "It's not about what you can do for me. It's about what you can do for your sons."

I leaned forward before resting my hands on my desk. I replied, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

He reached out with his pudgy hand and seized a picture of Dick and Jason from my desk. He gazed at the two of them while his grin grew bigger. He put the picture of them back down directly in front of me before replying, "Handsome boys… It's funny how much they look like you with the blue eyes and black hair… Richard is eighteen studying at Hudson University and close to graduating with a bachelor's in business while Jason is a freshman in high school about to get his learner's permit. You must be so proud."

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

In that moment his smile grew even larger the Joker's as he continued with, "You know, Bruce, that's a great picture of them. I also have a picture of them but it's not as pretty as yours."

My eyes narrowed as he fished an envelope out of his pocket before dropping it beside my picture of the boys. My worst suspicions were confirmed as I opened to find an image of both boys with their arms pinned behind them and gagged with a single strip of tape over their mouths. They were both lying on the ground, clearly unconscious. Along with the picture was Dick's student id and Jason's Gotham Academy tie.

Pushing back from chair, I leaned across the table and growled, "If you've harmed my sons-"

He rose to meet me before hissing, "I haven't laid a hand on them… yet. And I won't have to so long as you do as you're instructed."

"Where are they?"

The smile returned as he replied, "I'll take you to them."

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

The feeling of waking up with a pounding headache is never a good one. I shook my pounding head as I groaned. Come on, it's just chloroform. Shake it off. I opened my bleary eyes to find a body lying directly in front of me. Shaking my head, I waited for my hazy vision to clear before I realized who was lying in front of me.

"Dick!" I shouted as I crawled over to him.

Lightly slapping his cheek a few times, I waited for him to come around. He groaned before mumbling something incoherent as his eyes fluttered open.

"That's it. Wake up, Big Bird."

He groaned, "Little Wing, you okay?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"M'fine," he mumbled as I helped him sit up.

I practically dragged both of us over to the bars of the cage we were currently trapped in. At least it's more like a prison cell and not a dog cage. I eased Dick down so his back was leaning against the cage as I sank down beside him.

Dick shivered from the cold air in the room. I shrugged out of my stupid uniform jacket before draping it over the two of us.

"You know, I always hated those uniforms. At least in college, you can wear whatever you want."

I frowned at his sneakers and mismatched jogging outfit. "Remind me not to ask you for fashion advice."

"Hey! I have a great sense of style."

"Dick, you have a ponytail."

Before he could even attempt to defend himself, a door opened causing both of us to climb to out feet. An overweight man, in the tackiest suit I'd ever seen, came to a stop before the cage we were trapped in. I instantly recoiled at his Joker-like smile.

Dick demanded, "Who are you? What do you want? Money?"

"I don't want your rich daddy's money. I want his company. You see, my name is Gregorian Falstaff and I owned Falstaff Enterprises before Wayne Enterprises put me out of business."

I shook my head before promising, "You're wasting your time. Bruce'll never sign it over to you."

Falstaff sighed before replying, "You poor, innocent child, Bruce has already agreed to hand over the company as long as I promise not to harm either of you and make sure to deliver you safely. However, I never agreed that the two of you wouldn't hurt each other."

Dick immediately shook his head before growling, "I don't care what you do to me. I'm not laying a hand on my brother."

Falstaff smiled before shaking his head, causing his many chins to joggle. "Don't worry. It'll be Jason laying his hands on you, Richard."

"Screw you! I won't do it!" I shouted.

"I had a feeling you'd say that, so I brought some incentive with me."

"He sighed as two armed men entered with a man in a suit between them with a bag over his head. The feeling of dread filled my stomach as I recognized the designer suit. One of the henchmen snatched the bag away revealing Bruce's Batman glare. His hands were bound behind him and tape covered his mouth. He immediately scanned me and Dick for any sign of harm as the two henchmen forced him onto a stool.

My heart leapt into my throat as a noose was suddenly placed around his neck and the rope thrown over a rafter. We watched in horror as the rope was tied off. A stool was the only thing keeping Bruce from hanging.

Dick pleaded, "Please don't hurt him. We haven't done anything to you. Just let us go. It's not too late for you to walk away."

Falstaff shook his head before replying, "I'm afraid it's too late for that."

In a panic, Dick grabbed me by the shoulders and ordered, "Hit me!"

Completely in shock, I shook my head. No. It wasn't real. This had to be a nightmare. Bruce was fine. This wasn't happening.

"Jason, it's okay. Just do it. It's alright. Hit me."

It was probably the weakest punch I'd ever thrown. Ever. Dick wasn't even fazed as it rolled off his arm. Falstaff shook his head before nodding at one of his henchmen. My eyes widened as he placed his boot on the edge of the stool and kicked it lightly.

"No!" Dick and I screamed.

Bruce glared at Falstaff with such intensity that he stepped back a bit. It took him a moment to shake it off before redirecting his attention to us. "As you can see, I'm very serious. However, I can see that you throw a weak punch. I expected more from a street rat. Nevertheless, I'll help you out."

I was completely horrified as one of his men tossed a metal bat into the cage. It landed between us with a heavy clang echoing off the bars. I instantly felt sick to my stomach as I glanced over at Bruce, who shook his head.

Dick whispered, "Pick it up, Jason."

Apparently, I took too long to decide what to do as I hit the ground a second later. My hand flew to my stinging cheek as I stared up at Dick in shock.

"And you wonder why I'm the favorite."

I shook my head. He was just baiting me. It wasn't true.

"Think about it, Jason. I'm getting the company, the house, the title, everything. Haven't you ever wondered why? It's because Bruce is ashamed of you. As far as he's concerned, he's only got one son. You're nothing but gutter trash. He only took you in for publicity. Let's face it, you'll never be me. You're not going to amount to anything… You couldn't even keep your mother alive."

My hand closed around the bat.

**Bruce's POV**

I winced the moment the bat connected with Dick ribs. If only I were Batman right now. Yet, I had to stand there and watch as Dick grew bruised and bloodied as tears streamed down Jason's face.

None of those things were true. None of them.

"If only you hadn't of put my company out of business," Falstaff stated as he came to stand before me, smiling.

I glared down at him. He reached up and snatched the tape from my mouth before I snarled, "You won't get away with this, you bastard. Your company went under because of bad investments you made not because of me."

"No! It was you!"

"Then leave my boys out of it! If you want to hurt someone then hurt me!"

"This is hurting you!"

We both returned our attention back to the cage as the metal bat clanged against the bars. Jason was crouched down trying to calm himself down on one side of the cage while Dick was gasping for breath on the floor of the other side.

"You made your point. Now release them."

Falstaff shook his head before replying, "I'll let you and only one of your brats go. I'll keep the other until all of the documents are in my name and everything has been cleared. Boys, escort Mr. Wayne to the cage while I make some arrangements."

**Dick's POV**

Jason barely managed to untie Bruce the second he was thrust into the cage with us. Not a second later, Bruce was behind me easing me into a sitting position against his chest. Jason wouldn't even look at us. He was still crying.

"You're okay, chum. I've got you," Bruce whispered while running a hand through my hair before looking up at Jason. "Jason, come here."

"M'sorry," Jason sniffed as he pulled himself together enough to take the lockpick Bruce had removed from his watch.

Bruce replied, "It's alright, Bluejay. Hurry up with the door. We're not waiting on them to come back."

I barely managed to stifle a gasp as Bruce hauled me to my feet. He added, "Just breathe. You're okay."

I ended up in Bruce's arms as he hurried behind Jason through the door of the cage and out into the woods surrounding the house wherever the heck we were.

It wasn't even five minutes before we could hear footsteps and shouting. Bruce slowly lowered me down to the ground before leaning me up against a tree surrounded by dense brush. He gave Jason's shoulder a small squeeze before asking him if he was alright. Jason merely nodded before shaking his head.

"They were going to kill you. I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's alright, son… Listen, those men Falstaff hired are close. I'm going to try to draw them out. Both of you stay together. If something happens run. Don't stop."

We both nodded as Bruce disappeared.

"Jay, I'm sorry. I never meant any of those things I said. I only wanted to rile you up. We couldn't let them kill Bruce. I didn't want to risk it. I'm sorry," I whispered as he nodded.

"Sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay. Besides, I hit you first."

A sharp whistle suddenly bounced off the trees. Jason quickly pulled my arm over his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He dragged my awkward weight over to where the sound had come from. Bruce was tying up the two henchmen when we had arrived.

"Where's Falstaff?" Jason asked.

Taking me from Jason, Bruce hissed, "I doubt he followed us out here. He's probably still at the house, which is exactly where we're going."

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

Falstaff was far too busy going over his stack of paper to even look up when the door slammed shut behind him. He merely grunted, "I'm assuming my guests are back where they belong."

"Not exactly," Bruce hissed.

Falstaff froze before turning around slowly only to be met by Bruce's fist in his face. His nose shattered by the sheer force of impact.

Thirty minutes later, Falstaff and his goons were in the back of a cop car. Dick was being loaded into a stretcher headed for the hospital all because of me.

Bruce dropped his hand onto my shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Don't beat yourself up, Jay. You did what you had to… None of those things Dick said were true."

"I know," I mumbled with uncertainty.


	7. Details

**Jason is 12 and Dick is 16.**

**Jason's POV**

"Jason! Again!" Bruce barked.

For about an hour Bruce had been yelling at me for not getting the acrobatic routine perfect. I was honestly sick and tired of being compared to Dick. I already know I'll never be as good as him. Bruce doesn't have to keep pointing it out.

I picked myself up off the mat and tried to run the obstacle course again. When I'd finished, my time was even slower by ten seconds.

"Jason! If you can't get it right then you'll never be ready for the field!"

I was ready to lose my temper and turn on him. With fists clenched, I glared at Bruce who glared right back. He instructed me to run it again just as Dick walked into the cave. He looked back and forth between the two of us and immediately understood the situation.

Dick walked over to Bruce and gave him his most dazzling smile. "I think Jay could really use a break here, Dad. Why don't you let me handle the training for today? I'll take Jason out for the day for some field exercises, okay?"

Bruce grunted before heading for his computer. I crossed my arms and glared at Dick, who draped an arm over my shoulders and steered me towards the stairs.

"Come on, Little Wing. Go shower and get dressed. We're going out."

I didn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing me smile. Typically going out meant getting fast food and hanging out doing whatever we wanted. I hope we stop for chilidogs.

I hoped in the shower and was out in a couple of minutes. I quickly slid on a t-shirt and jeans before throwing a red hoodie over my head. I slipped on my shoes as I made my way down the stairs. I practically ran the rest of the way to the kitchen to find Dick and Alfred chatting over a plate of cookies.

I announced, "I'm ready!" before snatching a cookie off the tray.

"Do have fun and be careful young sirs," Alfred instructed.

"Sure thing, Alf," Dick replied as he pulled his leather jacket on.

"Eye, Afrid," I shouted as I munched the cookie.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" he chastised.

"Rorry!" I cried with my mouth still full.

Following Dick out to the garage, I swallowed the rest of the cookie. He walked past his Astin Martin and went straight for his Ducati Monster. He handed me a helmet before straddling the bike. I sighed before climbing on the back and circled my arms around his waist.

"Dibs on driving next."

Dick snorted before replying, "Sure. Show me your license first and we'll talk."

"Asshole," I muttered as he revved the engine.

A little over half an hour later, we were all the way in downtown Gotham at Gotham Park. Dick parked the bike and climbed off as I followed behind him.

I asked, "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see. Come on."

Dick kept walking until we'd reached the old carousel in the middle of the park. He eventually took a seat in the grass near some old rocks. Dick reclined against them and patted the empty space beside him.

"Take your position and sit."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so. Don't question me, Jay."

I raised an eyebrow and sat down next to him. What felt like hours passed by. Kids and parents came and went. I guess we were supposed to be meditating or some crap. I absentmindedly started pulling up blades of grass as I let my mind wonder. Dick never even moved, not even when I blew a blade of grass in his face. Eventually, settling my back against the rocks, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes, I jolted. For a second I'd forgotten where I was. I immediately called out for Dick only to realize he was standing next to the carousel. I stood up and stretched before gazing out at the sunset. Still stretching, I walked over to him.

"Big Bird, I'm hungry. Come on. Everyone's gone. we've been here for like seven hours."

"I'm aware, Jay. Part of being that well-oiled machine that Batman keeps talking about is not questioning my commands."

"Shouldn't there be a reason for doing everything?" I asked.

Dick only shrugged. "Only in democracy, Jason. Being Batman's partner is anything but. Don't worry. As you learn to mesh with him he gives you your freedom. But first you have to earn it."

I nodded before yawning.

Dick continued, "We've been sitting here for seven hours. Describe all the kids that rode on it, what they are wearing, and who brought them to the park."

"Are you kidding?" I asked in surprise.

"Kidding? What were you even doing in the time you weren't sleeping? I was observing everything."

"That's not fair! You didn't tell me-"

"I shouldn't have to! When you're in the field you have to see everything! Your life depends on it so does mine and Bruce's and any other person that comes into the playing field."

"I thought we were meditating!"

"Jay, you can meditate but you have to be aware of your surroundings. Now, I asked you a question, little brother. Go on; tell me about the kids and who brought them and what they were wearing."

Dick gestured to the carousel. I studied the trash around the area and the various animals that remained stationary. I even looked up at the mirrors and the fancy pictures and engravings but nothing came to mind.

"But I didn't pay attention!" I exclaimed.

"You still saw them. What color socks do I have on? I was sitting by you the entire time."

I tried to sneak a peek at Dick's socks but his jeans were in the way. He crossed his arms and continued to wait for my answer. Instead of answering, I asked him what color socks I had on.

"You're not wearing socks, Jay," he bluntly replied. "Now tell me about the kids. Don't think about it. Just tell me."

"Um… There was a kid in a red jacket and his mom held onto him. He was on the cheetah."

"No. The jacket was maroon not red. He was also on the jaguar next to the blue horse. The cheetah is by the elephant. Now, why was his mother holding onto him?"

I was starting to feel trapped and pressured. Dick knew I wasn't paying attention! He shouldn't even be asking these questions.

"I don't know, Dick! I guess cause he was small. Maybe?"

"That's enough, Jason. He had on leg braces. Don't hazard a guess if you don't know. Better admit ignorance than assume clues."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you," I mumbled.

Dick sighed before adding that he thought I was past that.

I retorted by yelling, "It's true! You don't know what it's like constantly being compared to you! It's always Dick would have been faster, Dick would have been stealthier, Dick could have done it better!"

By now the streetlamps had flickered on. It was completely dark but I didn't care. I probably yelled at Dick for five straight minutes before I was nothing but a shaking mess. Dick waited until I was finished before wrapping his arms around me. I tried to shrug him off but eventually relented to his hug.

"I know how hard it is to work with the old man, Little Wing. I get it. I do. But, comparing you to me is his way of getting everything you've got and more out of you. He has a different method for everyone. But, deep down Bruce wants you to be you like he wants me to be me. Jason, you're still learning and it's okay to make mistakes right now. But, eventually you're going to go out as Robin and mistakes can't afford to be made. You, me, Bruce, and Alfred are a team and a family. We all have to depend on each other and that means sometimes we can't question orders. So you need to listen to all of us and make sure you're doing everything in your power to get it right."

I just nodded in response. Dick straightened back up before throwing his arm over my shoulders. I didn't bother to say anything as he led the way back to his bike.

After a couple of minutes, Dick added, "You know, it is pretty late and I bet you're starving… We could grab a couple of chilidogs. Sound good?"

"Okay."

"Good and be prepared for me to quiz you about the people at the hotdog stand."

"You suck."


	8. Einstein

**Alpasketch's request for Tim to have a pet (Hope you like it!)**

**Dick's POV**

I just stared at how lonely Timmy looked as he played with his chemistry set. Poor Timmy. He hardly has any friends except for Tam and Stephanie… Then again, my best friend was Ace when I was his age. That's it! Tim needs a pet!

I ran right up to Jason's room and threw his door open. He nearly fell out of bed as I shouted, "I've been thinking-"

"That's a dangerous idea," Jason scoffed as he threw a pillow at me.

Glaring at him, I hissed, "Anyway! I think Timmy needs a pet."

"Dick, no. I hate animals."

"This isn't about you, Jay. This is about our baby bro. Remember how much fun we had with Ace?"

"No."

"Well, you're going to. We're getting Tim a dog."

*********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

Dick wouldn't shut up about this damn dog during the entire car ride. When he wasn't bitching about my driving, I kept glancing in the rearview mirror to see Tim quieter than normal. Actually, Tim looked a little sick.

Dick instructed, "Eyes on the road, Jay. Wouldn't want to lose your learners, would you?"

I shot him a bird and he immediately yelled, "Both hands on the wheel!"

Eventually, we managed to arrive at the Gotham Humane Society. Dick practically leapt out of the car in excitement and ran inside. I somehow managed to drag my ass out of the car. I do not want to be here. I locked the car and started walking to the door only to stop. Looking over my shoulder, I found Tim still sitting in the backseat.

I walked back over and opened his door. He just looked up at me with the most pitiful expression before undoing his seatbelt. He slowly slid out of his seat and plopped both feet on the gravel before looking up at me.

"You alright, Babybird?"

He just nodded before walking towards the shelter with me following behind him. We opened the door to find Dick petting a Saint Bernard. Tim immediately froze and started walking backwards. He only stopped when he backed into me. He immediately grabbed a fistful of my jacket. I could feel him trembling against my leg.

"Ah… Dick," I mumbled as I noticed Tim's wide eyes.

"Come here, Timmy. I want you to meet Sasha," Dick enthusiastically replied.

"Dick!" I hissed as he finally looked away from the dog and looked at me. '

"What?"

Laying my hand on Tim's shoulder, I replied, "We gotta problem."

"Timmy, are you scared of dogs?" he asked.

Tim didn't reply. He just kept staring at the dog like he was watching his first porno or something horrible.

Dick just smiled before saying, "That's okay. We can try cats next."

A few minutes later, we ended up in the cat room. Dick picked up probably the fattest and fluffiest cat in the room and handed it to Tim. Tim immediately wrinkled up his nose and started sneezing. Dick took the cat back as Tim started rubbing his eyes.

"You okay, Babybird?" I asked, pulling his hands away to reveal red and puffy eyes. "You allergic to cats?"

Tim just shrugged as Dick handed the cat back to the volunteer before steering Tim out of the room. I guess he is allergic. He did sneeze a shit ton when Selena came over.

I walked out of the room to find Dick with a bird on his shoulder.

"Dick, we're not getting him an over glorified pigeon."

"It's a Macaw, Jason," Dick dryly replied before putting the thing on Tim's shoulder.

Tim smiled a little before the bitch bit his ear. Tim started yelling as Dick tried to get the bird off Tim. Dick finally succeeded as Tim clutched at his bleeding ear. I grabbed a tissue and tried to dab the blood off his ear while Dick gave the bird back to the employee.

The employee stated, "I'm sorry. Normally, she's the sweetest bird."

"It's fine. We were gonna amputate his ear anyway," I grumbled before Dick smacked the back of my head and told me to behave.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored him before asking Tim if he was okay. He just nodded and swiped at his eyes. Dick then asked the man if he had anything kid friendly.

The man came back a few minutes later with a hamster in his hands. He gave the little rat thing to Tim. Tim actually dropped the hamster and screamed, "It bit me."

"Here, let me see," Dick replied as I took a closer look at the little rat.

"Um… Is that thing supposed to be foaming at the mouth?"

**********Break***********

**Dick's POV**

"So what if the hamster had rabies? Tim's up-to-date on his shots so he was fine," I stated.

Jason just stared at me like I was an idiot before saying, "We had to take him to the hospital."

"And he was fine… Minus the shots and medication and stitches."

"Dick, I think we should just give up this whole pet thing."

"No way! The perfect pet is out there somewhere!" I exclaimed as I hooked my arm around his shoulders and waved my hand to extend his vision.

"Calm down, Raffiki. I'm not going to 'look harder' or whatever for the perfect pet."

"Don't be so negative, Jay. Besides, I've already found the perfect pet. There's this python and-"

"Oh hell no! Have you seen Tim! He's a midget! That damn snake would eat him!"

I sighed in defeat. Jason's probably right. A snake wouldn't work and Jason hates spiders. Bruce would never approve of poison dart frogs or my long overdue elephant. Tim's also scared of horses. Alfred hates rats.

"Honestly, you would have been better off getting him a goldfish," Jason mumbled.

"Aha! A goldfish!"

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

Tim actually smiled when Dick presented him with a damn goldfish. Well, at least it can't kill him.

"Thanks, Dick! I'll call him Einstein!" Tim exclaimed.

Dick just beamed down at him and gave him some instructions on fish care. Tim set the bowl on the counter as Dick handed him fish food and a net. I couldn't help but notice the goldfish as it suddenly started to float upside down.

"Uh, Dick."

"Not now, Jay. And don't forget to only feed him once a-"

"Dick!"

"What?" Dick hissed as I pointed to the fishbowl. "Oh shit."

Tim immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"Erm… Well… You see… Sometimes-" Dick began.

I quickly flipped the fish out of the bowl and into the trashcan before saying, "Babybird, your goldfish ran away."


	9. Batman Always Comes for His Robin

**Terry is 16 and Matt is 10.**

Terry could barely keep his eyes open as he watched the pool of scarlet beneath him gradually grow larger. His bound hands keeping him suspended on his tiptoes were the only thing keeping him upright. He gave one last tug on the chain keeping him suspended by the support beam stretched across the ceiling before sighing into the knotted cloth tied around his mouth.

He'd lost count of the number of cuts, welts, and burns his broken body received. Ribs were broken. Terry knew he had a concussion as well. But, it was okay because Matt escaped. There was no way in hell Terry was going to let these bastards take his little brother too. No way.

Secret identity be damned the second they put a hand on Matt. He'd taken down three of them before he was drugged. But, it was okay because Matt was safe and sound with Bruce and Damian.

It was just supposed to be a quick trip. Just a simple trip to Dubai. Bruce was just going to sign some papers, take some photos, cut the ribbon on the new international Wayne a quick weekend trip. All he and Matt had to do was stand there and smile while Bruce and Damian did all the work. And now Terry was suspended like a prized turkey while the men around him shoved a camera in face before inflicting some kind of torture.

Terry weakly shook his head as one of them lifted an iron rod from the fire pit. Oh God. They were going to brand him. Tear welled up in his eyes as the cloth absorbed the muffled screams. The hot iron slowly ate away at the flesh before it was taken away all of a sudden.

The two men were on the ground. Whether they were dead or not, he didn't know. He could only focus on the concerned eyes staring up at him. A gloved hand gently rested on his cheek for a moment before the gag was pulled out of his mouth.

"D-damian, h-help me, Don't… don't leave me," Terry hoarsely whimpered.

Damian swiped a tear from his younger brother's face before softly replying, "I am going to get you out of here."

A strong arm wrapped around Terry's waist to brace the teen before Damian reached up with his free hand to pick the lock. The lock opened with a click as Terry sagged into his older brother's grip.

And then they were moving. Damian's arm wrapped itself around Terry's waist tightly as he hauled Terry's left arm over his shoulder before he was lifted into a fireman's carry. Terry could barely focus as he was carried out into a world of flames and manhandled into a hummer.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of Damian crouched before him. Blood. Crimson slowly leaked through a wound on Damian's side. Before Terry could even say anything, Damian gently clamped a hand over his mouth and shook his head. That's when he heard the voices belonging to the monsters who'd abducted him to try and get something from Bruce.

Something must have happened to the car. They must have shot Damian. And now they were close. Terry couldn't fight much less run. This was it. There was no way he could get out of it but Damian could still get away. He'd already saved his younger brother may as well save his older brother too.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as Terry mouthed, "Go. Leave me."

Damian did not look the least bit amused as he pulled Terry to his feet just as the voices began to slip away from their location. Terry whispered, "I'm not going to make it. Just go-"

Damian harshly grunted, "Shut up and save your strength," as he hauled his brother to his feet.

"Please. They're going to find us and-"

"I am going to get you out of this. I am not going to leave you," Damian promised just as Terry blacked out again.

The next time he woke up everything was white. Who knew Heaven would smell like bleach and blood? Wait. Bandages covered his battered wrists. An iv slowly dripped into his arm. A small hand was slowly squeezing his.

"S'okay, Matty," Terry croaked, slowly squeezing Matt's hand back.

Bruce was suddenly beside him holding a cup of cool water to his chapped lips. "Take it slowly, son."

Terry obeyed just as his eyes landed on Damian silently hovering in the corner like a shadow. Bruce pulled the cup away before promising, "Everything is going to be okay. You're safe now."

The next few hours were filled with doctors in and out, random bouts of consciousness, Bruce stroking his hair, Matt holding his hand, and phone calls from his three other brothers along with their families, even Dean had been worried. During one of those times, Terry had woken up with only Damian in the room.

He'd blame it on the pain medication later as tears threatened to fall as he whispered, "You came for me."

"I told you I would get you out of there."

"What-"

"You were held hostage and tortured by a group of terrorists for seven days, who wanted to extract money from Father to help fuel a potential war. Yes, Matthew escaped and alerted Father and I immediately. No, he was not harmed. Yes, I was shot. I spent two days trying to cross the border back to safety while carrying you practically the entire time. Should anyone ask, you remember nothing. It would be best if we never spoke of this matter again."

"How did you find me?"

Damian looked away before quietly muttering, "It doesn't matter now. Batman always comes for his Robin."


	10. Shark Bait

**Dick's 20, Jason's 16, Tim's 11, and Damian's almost 8 in this chapter. Takes place during Damian's first couple of weeks at the manor.**

**Jason's POV**

Tim and I peered around the corner at the tiny assassin currently being forced to watch Disney movies with Dick. The brat couldn't seem to decide between watching Finding Nemo or glaring at Dick, who was stuffing his face with popcorn.

"I still don't like him," Tim whispered.

"Me either," I huffed before we retreated.

**********Break**********

"Jason, you should spend some time with Damian," Dick said as I stared at him in shock.

"He tried to kill me and Tim!"

"Dami didn't mean it. He's only seven. He's practically a baby."

"He tried to kill us! Multiple times!"

"Come on, Jay. He's our baby brother."

Dick crossed his arms as I hissed, "I don't want anything to do with that demon!"

"Damian's been here for almost three weeks and you or Tim have yet to speak to him. You're older, Jay. You have to be the bigger person and set an example for your little brother."

"No!"

"Damian's sweet and innocent and-"

"He's an assassin! He tried to kill me and Tim!"

"We all make mistakes. I'm sure he's learned his lesson."

"You're unbelievable!"

Dick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before saying, "You didn't like Tim either at first."

"That's different. He didn't try to kill me," I replied.

Dick brought out his greatest weapon; his puppy eyes. He stuck out his bottom lip and whined, "Just give Damian a chance. For me… Please, Little Wing."

"I don't know-"

"Well, you kinda don't have a choice. Alfred and Leslie are gone. Bruce is with Tim at regionals for his science fair project and I have something planned for the weekend."

"What! You're leaving me home alone with a demon for a weekend!"

**********Break*********

I stared at the seven year old demon awkwardly as Dick bent down and gave him a hug. Surprisingly, Dick didn't die. The brat merely scowled at the idiot's affections.

"Dami, I want you to be good for Jason and do what he says, okay? Remember, he's your big brother too," Dick said as the demon gave me a death glare.

"I refuse to follow orders given to me by someone not worthy of-"

"Damian! That's enough! You will do as you're told. Bruce told you that I was in charge when he isn't here. He told that you had to listen to me and I'm telling you to listen to Jason, understand?"

The kid looked as if he was two seconds away from murdering someone, but he actually nodded in agreement. I merely stared at them as Dick hugged him again. How is Dick not dead yet?

"I'll be back Sunday… Actually, Leslie, Alfred, Bruce, and Tim will be back by then as well. Be good Dami and listen to Jason… And Jason, be responsible. Don't leave the manor unless you have to or do anything stupid," he warned as I rolled my eyes.

"Dick, I'm fine. I can handle myself."

"I know, but you're not-" he began before breaking off.

"I'm not what?" I growled as he shook his head while Damian seemed to study me.

"Nothing… I'll see you in a couple of days. Don't kill each other."

A few seconds later, Dick was gone and the brat and I stared at each other.

"So… Whatcha wanna do?" I asked as the demon glared at me.

"For the next two days, I shall pretend you do not exist. Do not disturb me and I shall not decapitate you," he hissed before turning his heel and leaving me standing there alone.

**********Break**********

As Dick answered his phone, I heard the sound of a woman laughing in the background. Of freaking course! He would leave me at home with an assassin so he could screw someone!

"Hey Jay. What's up?" he asked over the giggling in the background.

"She'd better be worth it," I hissed.

He asked innocently, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you left me with the brat so you could fu-"

"Language!" he snapped.

"Oh screw you!"

"Jason… Did you need something? I'm in the middle of something."

"Don't you mean in the middle of someone? And yeah, I want you to come get your brat! All he does is sit in his room and probably think of ways to get rid of me!"

"I thought you two were going to bond," Dick stated disappointingly.

"I hate the demon brat and he hates me!"

"Jason, hate is a strong word and don't call him a demon."

"It's true!" I snapped.

"Calm down… Look, in my room are two tickets for the Gotham Aquarium on my nightstand. I was going to take Damian when I got back, but you should try to spend some time with him. He'll love it."

"I don't know-"

He singsonged, "You never know until you try."

"Fine, but if he just happens to fall in the shark tank, I swear I didn't push him."

**********Break**********

**Damian's POV**

I crossed my arms and glared over at Todd as he pulled into a parking space. I briefly glanced away to look at the entrance to the aquarium.

I inquired, "Why are we here?"

"Because neither of our parents understood the concept of condoms."

"Not that, you fool! Why have you brought me here!"

He rolled his eyes before responding, "We're bonding."

"I thought we agreed upon ignoring each other's presence."

"Yeah, well, I promised Dick I would try to tolerate your annoying and bitchy presence. So we're going to at least try to get along for the rest of the day because everyone will be back tomorrow."

"Fine," I grumbled before pushing the door open.

I slid out of Todd's giant Hummer and fell into step beside Todd. He moved to take my hand and I nearly snapped his wrist.

"Okay. Okay. No holding hands. You just better stick to me or else," he threatened.

I merely scoffed at his remark. As if he could actually do anything to me.

We made our way inside the aquarium. I was instantly captivated by the colorful displays of fish and sea creatures. But, why were they in captivity? They deserve to be free. And free they shall be.

"Todd, I require the proper amount of nutrition in order to sustain my being."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

Resisting the urge to smite his simple mind from existence, I merely replied, "I am voracious."

He merely blinked at me. I groaned before explaining that voracious means hungry.

"We just got here."

I hissed, "I am aware of that. Go forth and fetch me something appealing to consume."

He snorted before shoving me in-between him and the tank of the first exhibit. I knocked his hand off my shoulder and narrowed my eyes at him. He merely rolled his eyes before saying, "Look, we'll eat later, but right now we're going to stare at fish, got it?"

"Or I could smite you from your wretched existence."

"You could try, Pipsqueak. Now, I suggest you lose the attitude before I feed you to the sharks in the nicest brotherly way possible."

I opened my mouth to retort but paused when some girl in uniform approached Todd. She introduced herself as an employee and asked if everything was okay. Todd turned his attention to her. Seizing the opportunity, I slipped away from them and silently disappeared through a door marked "employees only."

I rapidly hurried down the metal staircase and ended up in a hallway. I slipped into a room marked for sick bay. I paused when I heard voices.

"They're finny and funny, and also delish. They're joyful and jolly Joker fish!" a high pitched voice singsonged.

Turning the corner past some fish tanks, I came to find a woman in a red and black skintight suit next to a green haired clown in purple wearing a yellow rain coat. Two overly large men stood behind them as they filmed a video. A man wearing an employee uniform lay dead on the floor with a smile on his face. A growl came from behind me as I turned to see two hyenas snarling at me.

"And just what do we have here?"

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

"As I was saying, my little brother and I are trying to bond," I calmly explained as the woman continued to glare at me.

"Sir, you're making a lot of noise and disturbing the other visitors who came to see the aquatic wildlife. And for anything… Wait. Where did your little brother go?"

Oh shit.

"Um… Bathroom," I mumbled before excusing myself.

That little shit better be here somewhere. If he got himself kidnapped or murdered or something, I'll kill him myself.

**********Break**********

**Damian's POV**

I demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

"Harley Quinn, nice ta meetcha."

I merely glared at the outstretched hand belonging to the clown. She frowned and retracted her hand before looking to the male. The grin from his face never vanished as he looked me over.

The clown stated, "You know, you remind me of someone… Someone who never seems to smile… Someone who always gets in my way… Someone who likes little boys with black hair and blue eyes."

I replied, "I don't know who you are and I have no desire to pursue this conversation any longer. I suggest you leave now or else you will suffer the consequences."

The one in the raincoat cackled wildly as the two hyenas and the two brutes moved closer to me. I stood my ground and got ready for an attack before I heard the sound of cracking glass.

Everyone looked over as a fish tank nearby exploded. Water and fish went everyone as an arm suddenly wrapped itself around my waist as a hand covered my mouth. I reached for my knife as I was dragged towards the door. I merely decapitated him before the voice hissed, "Don't even think about it, demon. It's me."

"What do you think you're-"

"Don't even go there! I told you to stay with me and instead I find you arguing with the Joker!"

I replied, "I do not know who that is."

"The maniac that almost killed me… Come on, we're getting out of here."

I pulled my arm out of his grip and hissed, "No! Not until we free the fish!"

Todd merely stared at me for a moment before dragging me over to the emergency exit. We almost made it before the two hyenas jumped in our path with bared teeth. Todd's arm shot out in front of me as he shoved me behind himself. Too preoccupied with the hyenas, we didn't even notice the thugs behind us. One of them pulled me away from Todd.

"Release me at once!"

"Let him go, bastards! Ah!" Todd screamed as the hyenas leapt up and sank their teeth into his arm pulling him down to the water covered floor.

"Good job, babies!" Quinn praised as she and her boyfriend appeared.

She immediately patted my cheek. She took a step back and shrieked when I bit her. Her boyfriend didn't even notice. He was too busy rubbing his grubby palms together as he smiled down at where his pets had Todd pinned.

I paused when I noticed the fear in his eyes. Todd was practically paralyzed with fear.

"Didn't I already kill you?"

**********Break**********

Todd's poker face was completely gone when he found himself dangling over the shark tank by his bound wrists. He swallowed nervously as he tugged at the cuffs around his wrists and kept eye contact with the Great White circling him from below.

Joker shouted, "Make sure you're filming! I want the feeding time captured on film! If Francis doesn't want to sign about the Joker fish, he'll meet the same fate."

"Who the hell is Francis? What the hell are Joker fish?"

He smiled and replied, "I'm so glad you asked! They're fish injected with my toxin! I'll corner the entire seafood market with my signature face!"

That sounds like something off a cheesy cartoon that Grayson would watch.

I glanced up at the two of Jokers men holding me from either side before looking back at Todd. Joker dug his nails into Todd's face and whispered something to him. Todd tried to glare him down but I could see the same look of fear still on his features. Quinn was at the controls for the crane keeping Todd in the air and more importantly not in the water.

Joker released Todd and gave the order for Quinn to drop him. I shoved my knife deep into the man's stomach on my right before dislocating the man's hand on my left. I dodged the hyenas just as Todd hit the water. Oh well. I never liked him anyway.

I went straight for the clown, only to be kicked by Quinn. I fell backwards into the water as the two of them slowly waved at me. I tried to come up for air but stopped when a dome covered the top of the water. We're sealed inside with the shark!

I looked over to see the beast swimming straight for me with its jaws wide open. Todd appeared out of nowhere and straddled the beast's back. The chain connecting the cuffs around Todd's wrists was placed in the shark's mouth. He pulled hard and diverted the shark away from my and straight into the wall of the tank. A crack slowly traveled up the wall of the tank before it suddenly burst from another direct hit from the shark.

We were swept out by the strength of the water. My eyes widened as I collided with the wall. Darkness clouded my vision when the back of my head hit the wall.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

I ripped my T-shirt and used the fabric to bandage the cut on Damian's head. We were both freezing from the coldness from the water. I could see that his lips were blue. For someone with tanned skin, he was extremely pale. At least he's still breathing.

By this point, the water was up to my waist. I had to hold him to keep him from drowning. I gazed around at the dilapidated janitor's closet we'd been swept into. The door was completely blocked off by debris. There was no way we were going anywhere.

I looked down at Damian as a small groan escaped his lips.

"That's it, demon. Open your eyes."

"T-todd?"

"Yeah. You okay? You remember what happened?"

"Where are we?" he asked.

I told him what happened and tried to keep him from moving around so much. Damian actually did as he was told for once. The water level continued to slowly rise as he asked, "Why are you afraid of the clown?"

"It's a long story… Look, there's a small hole, if you fit through it, we can get out."

Damian just looked at the small hole in the pile of debris before looking back up at me. He gave a small nod before asking, "Do you think the shark's still out there?"

"I don't know… But you have to try," I replied as I tried to ignore the fact that the water was all the way up to my chest.

I pulled some of the debris away as Damian somehow managed to squeeze through the hole. He left me alone with the water up to my neck. For once, I hope he'll be alright. More importantly, that little shit had better come back for me.

**********Break**********

I practically yanked the wires out of my arms before someone yelled, "Don't!"

I looked over to see Damian seated in the chair beside the hospital bed I was in. A fresh, white bandage covered his head.

Damian said, "They had to resuscitate you. You were basically dead when I brought help back… I don't know what happened to the clowns… Father's already on his way."

"You saved me?"

"No. I came back for you… You saved me three times yesterday. I owe you two more."

I just sat there too surprised to say anything.

Damian asked, "Why did the Joker ask if he'd already killed you? What did he whisper to you?"

"Like I said, it's a long story."

"We have time."

**********Break*********

**Damian's POV**

"Grayson, I request an audience with you," I stated as he smiled at me as if I was an insolent child.

"What is it, Dami?"

"Do not address me as that. Nicknames are for children."

"You are a child… What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I… I feel something is wrong inside of me when I reflect upon recent events regarding what happened at the aquarium."

He smiled and replied, "You're feeling guilty that Jason nearly died because of your actions. He almost drowned trying to save you… He's still weak from what happened a year ago. He still suffers from horrible nightmares and yesterday's events haven't helped him much."

"How so?"

"Think about it, Dami. Jay spent six months on a hospital bed. He spent another six months in recovery… He's a year behind in school. He's still a little weak from the incident. Jay had to give up being Robin. He's still unable to go out on patrol with us. Maybe in a few months, he can go again… But, he's not ready."

"What should I do?"

"Well… a thank you and a hug is a start."

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

"Try to get some rest, Bluejay… I'm here if you need me," Bruce said as I leaned back in the hospital bed.

"Father, Drake is crying over something pathetic," Damian appeared out of nowhere and stated as Bruce sighed.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled before getting up and leaving the cave.

The demon stared at me for a moment before I noticed he was concealing something behind his back… Oh God. He's going to try and kill me again and the only witness has just left. My eyes widened in surprise as he pulled out a cat plushy.

"This is Cuddles… Grayson presented him as a gift to me… He said it would help keep my nightmares at bay… You may sleep with him at your side for tonight and tonight only," Damian said as he placed the toy cat beside me.

"Uh… thanks? But, it's not necessary to-"

"I'm not finished!" he snapped before hoisting himself onto the bed.

My eyes widened as he crawled over to me, looked me dead in the eye before slowly wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my chest… If he's trying to strangle me, he's doing it wrong.

"I wish to show my appreciativeness for you offering your miserable and wretched life in place of my own."

"You're welcome?"

"I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"That's really not necessary."

Damian yelled, "Yes it is!"

"Fine… You stop trying to kill me and Tim and we'll call it even. Deal?"

"No! That would count as two debts of gratitude!" he growled, glaring at me before adding, "I shall not kill you… However, Drake is fair game."

**Yes, I totally stole this from Batman the Animated Series :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your requests and I'll see what I can do :)


	11. Immortals

**WARNING: Viewer discretion is advised! Chapter is extremely bloody and violent and contains a lot of torture and death!**

**Wondering Snow's request for Alfred being awesome. (Hope you like it because this is probably not what you had in mind.)**

**Alfred's POV**

"So, have you heard anything from the Justice League?" Jonathan Kent asked as I poured him a cup of tea.

I replied, "I'm afraid not, Mast-"

"Alfred, please stop with that sir and master stuff. It makes me feel old. We're the same age after all. Jonathan. Please call me Jonathan. We've known each other far too long."

"Very well… How is Mrs. Kent?"

"Martha's doin fine… Matter of factly, she's the reason I'm here. We were wantin to know if you'd heard anything about the Justice League?"

"I'm afraid I haven't heard anything. After all, the League is somewhere in space without communication. The Titans are on a mission with Young Justice and I believe the Outsiders are on a mission as well. Your Christopher is actually with the Outsiders," I sighed.

"Don't think anything less of me, Alfred, but it scares me. I'm so afraid of losing my son or my grandchildren. I lost Chris once before and I couldn't bear to lose him again. I don't think I could handle losing any member of my family."

"I truly know how you feel… I do hope they all return safe and sound soon," I replied only as the Batcave alarm went off.

"What in the devil was that?" he asked in alarm.

"Do not worry. It was only the alarm for the cave that allows me to know if someone has entered," I replied as he followed me over to the hidden elevator within the kitchen.

"So the entrance is in here?" he asked in surprise.

"Actually, there are three entrances; the study, the kitchen, and the library."

"And you're going to allow me to see it?"

"You are on Master Bruce's approval listing."

"I am?"

"Indeed."

"Can't wait till I tell Martha!" he exclaimed.

He whistled as we entered the cave. "Wow. And I thought Clark's telephone booth was impressive," he muttered as I led him over to the Zeta Tube.

Alan Scott, Ted Grant, and Giovani "John" Zatara stood in the Batcave arguing with each other.

"This is not Manhattan! I told you we were going to the wrong place!" John hissed as Ted merely shrugged.

"It's not like we can't fix it later!" he snapped.

"Gentlemen, please. Calm down," I spoke up, walking over to them.

"Oh… We're in the Batcave," Alan muttered.

"Can I be of some service to the three of you?" I asked.

"No thank you. Forgive the intrusion, today is where we normally have our Justice Society meeting and someone entered the wrong coordinates!" Alan growled as he glared at Ted.

Ted hissed, "Do ya know how many of those damn numbers ya havta remember! It can be confusing!"

"Hey Alfred! I think somethin's wrong with this here fancy computer! It's glowing!" Jonathan shouted as he pointed at the Batcomputer.

"I'm sure it's fine, Jonathan."

"Where's Jay and Dan?" John asked as Alan turned to him.

Alan yelled, "I already told you that they aren't coming today! Jay's wife is sick and Dan is off with his boy at a conference!"

"Would anyone care for some tea?" I spoke up as they all turned to me.

Half an hour later everyone was seated at the conference table in the cave. Tea and cookies were passed out as they continued with their meeting. They were interrupted as a video alarm sounded.

"What was that?" Jonathan asked as I stood.

"It is merely a video message," I replied before crossing the room to answer the message.

I could feel the others breathing down my neck as I accepted the message. Out of curiosity, I was surrounded by the other four men in the room.

The message opened. Five completely naked young men with their arms bound behind their backs and hoods over their heads were revealed. I gasped as I recognized the body of the boy in the middle. Scars nearly coated every inch of his muscled body.

A masked man clad in black suddenly appeared behind the hostages. He ripped the hoods off of the first two. Christopher Kent and Zachary Zatara were revealed as Jonathan's face fell and John muttered a string of curses. The hoods were removed from the last two to reveal Kyle Rayner and Thomas Bronson.

"Tommy," Ted whispered as Alan remained silent.

The middle boy's hood was removed, which revealed my second eldest grandchild without a mask exposing his identity along with the other boys. Tape covered their mouths and collars ensnared three out of five of the boy's throats. Nightbird's collar glowed green. Zatara's collar glowed blue, while Tomcat's collar glowed gold. Neither Red Hood nor Green Lantern wore collars.

"Justice League, by now I have your attention. You may refer to me as Chaos. As you can see, I have something you want and you have something I want. Object 6609 is to be brought to Pompeii if you ever want to see your Outsiders again. You have precisely twelve hours to deliver the object or they will die and their identities will be revealed to the world," he snarled before grabbing Jason by his hair and yanking his head back. "For every hour that I have to wait, one of them will be tortured."

No! I watched helplessly as the blade of a dagger traced over his throat before the knife was embedded into the child's left arm and twisted as the message ended leaving the five of us in silence.

"That sick bastard has my boy!" Ted snarled, finally breaking the silence.

John growled, "And my nephew."

"And my daughter's boyfriend... Which could be worse," Alan shrugged.

"And my grandbaby. I've already lost him once. I-I can't lose him again," Jonathan murmured.

And my Jason. My second eldest grandchild… My favorite grandchild. (I'm 99.99% sure that Alfred's favorite is Jason. Don't even try to argue with me on this unless you have a good reason for thinking otherwise.)

"We have to contact the League!" John ordered as Alan shook his head.

"We can't! They cannot be reached!"

"The Titans?"

"They're away along with Young Justice."

"What the heck is Object 6609?"

"Object 6609 is an artifact that could possibly be transportation to the underworld," I replied as the four of them stared at me.

"And how do you know that?" Alan asked.

I huffed, "I'm Batman's butler. I know everything."

"Then how do we get it?" John asked.

"We don't. The artifact was accidently destroyed by Superman," I replied as the others gave Jonathan deadly glares.

"But, what about our boys?" Ted asked.

"We get them back… To us, those boys are our grandchildren, children, and nephews. And their lives are being threatened by some bloody villain known as Chaos. The Justice League and the Titans are out of the question. There is nothing they can do… But, we can," I replied as I crossed over to wall towards the back of the cave.

"I'm going with ya, Alfred," Jonathan stated as the other three just stared at us.

"You two are civilians. You have no training. There is no way you can accompany-" John began before I laid my hand against a hidden scanner and waited until the wall slid back and revealed my personal hidden armory and uniforms.

"The four of you gentlemen are looking at a former MI6 operative," I declared.

Jonathan added, "I was in the Army during Nam."

I began gathering my gear before responding, "Besides, I am the only one who knows where they are being held. The four of you gentlemen have two options; you may either accompany me or stay the bloody hell out of my way. Either way, I am going to bring my grandchild and his friends home."

"Wait a damn minute! Howda ya know where they're bein held?" Ted asked.

"Master Jason told me," I calmly replied as I prayed my old uniform would still fit.

Alan asked, "But how?"

"Simple. He used Morse Code by blinking," I replied as they just stared at me before Jonathan stepped forward.

"Alfred do you have an extra rifle and uniform?" Jonathan asked.

"Certainly."

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

I grunted as the tape was ripped from my mouth before I was forcefully thrown into the wall. My hands were raised above my head and handcuffed to the wall as I was forced onto my knees and my ankles were shackled as well.

I wasn't alone for very long before Kyle and Tom were chained to the wall to the right of me, while Zach and Chris were bound to the wall to the left of me. The door to our prison was locked and the five of us were left alone.

"Hood, you okay?" Kyle asked, looking at the trail of blood dripped down my arm.

"I've had worse… There's no point in using code names either. They know who we are," I muttered as I noticed Zach eyeing my body. "Find something you like, Zachary?"

"You have a lot of scars... I didn't know it was that bad," he muttered before averting his gaze to the floor.

I shrugged. "Chicks dig scars."

Kyle nervously asked, "What do you think they'll do to us?"

I replied, "We'll be fine. Just don't let them break you. The League will be here soon. We just have to hold out until then."

"Don't worry. I'm sure all of your daddies will come shortly," an unseen voice sang.

"Everyone heard that right?" Kyle asked as everyone looked around.

Moments later, a red skinned demon appeared before Zack. The creature had long horns, fangs, wings, a forked tail and tongue with an aura of blazing heat around him. Zack just swallowed nervously as the thing reached out and tucked a loose piece of hair behind Zack's ear with long and sharp claws.

"Miss me, Baby?"

"Baby!" Kyle, Tom, Chris, and I exclaimed.

Zach swallowed hard as the demon raised an eyebrow. "Eddie, please just get us out of here and-"

"You ashamed of me? That why you didn't tell your friends about your boyfriend?" the demon apparently named Eddie asked.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us you were gay?" Tom asked.

Zack shot Tom a murderous glare before muttering something about being bisexual.

"Zack, you know none of us care if you're gay, straight, or bi. We'll still be a team," I replied.

Eddie clicked his forked tongue in disapproval before saying, "What if I told you he cross-dresses?"

Zack yelled, "That was only one time! You promised you'd never say anything!"

"I lied," Zack's demonic boyfriend replied.

Eddie then grabbed Zack's hips making him scream in pain. As Kid Devil took his hands away, two scorch marks in the shape of handprints were left on Zack's hips. Specks of charred flesh floated to the floor as tears dripped down Zack's face.

"You put your hands on him again and you go back to Hell. Permanently," I threatened.

Eddie asked, "You mean like this?" before laying his hands on Zack's thighs.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Kyle and Chris yelled while Tom growled and hissed at the demon.

The demon flicked his forked tail across Zack's chest and burned the word "Fag" into his skin. Zack didn't do anything but cry and ask why.

"Because I never really loved you. You're so easy to manipulate, Zachary. All I had to do was find you and convince you to help me contact Hell and you did. I'm a demon because of you and your spell. I got what I wanted and now I have no further use for you. Besides, you mean nothing to anyone. No one would morn if I killed you right now, except for your parents and that's only because you'd join them in Hell."

The final thing the demon did was slip his tail between Zack's legs for a brief moment. Zack's head slumped against his chest in semiunconsciousness as the demon through his head back and laughed before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke and flames.

Chris asked, "You okay, Zach?"

"Please just leave me alone," Zack whispered as he kept his eyes on the ground while tears rolled down his face.

**********Break**********

**Alfred's POV**

I remained stoic at the controls of the Batplane, Jonathan prayed for the boys in the seat beside me, while Ted and Alan tried to direct their attention anywhere other than the monitor. John merely stood directly in front of the video screen. His knuckles had turned pure white from his death grip on the edge of the table in front of him. The poor man looked as if he could vomit at any moment. He kept his eyes locked on his nephew.

Alan laid a hand on his shoulder before asking, "Did you know?"

"No… I never knew."

"What will you do?"

"Send that demon back to Hell."

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

It felt like hours had passed as the five of us sat chained down in silence while we inhaled the scent of Zach's burnt flesh. At least he'd finally stopped crying not that any of us had even blamed him for doing so. No one had spoken a single word. All we could do was to sit and wait for a rescue from our parents or for someone to appear to torture us.

Out of nowhere, Tom asked, "Hey Zach? I know you're emotional and all but I just gotta know… How'd you hook up with a demon?"

The rest of us glared at the werepanther while Zach merely lowered his head in shame. Kyle gently told him he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to.

"His name is Eddie Bloomberg. We became friends shortly after I went to live with my uncle. He used to be human but he used me. He tricked me into opening a portal to Hell. Eddie made a deal with Neron for power. He used me," Zach answered sadly.

"Never trust a demon," Chaos exclaimed as he burst through the door with a couple of guards.

Zach was the asshole's first stop. He paused to pat Zach on the head and mock him about getting third degree burn from not using proper protection against demons before adding, "And I do hope one of the other League members will take pity on you. Your best bet will be Batman. He's always in the mood to adopt orphans with black hair and blue eyes. After all, I doubt your uncle will want the burden of continuing to raise his gay nephew. We both know you never told him because he'd never approve or accept you for what you truly are."

Zach cast his eyes to the floor as he tried to hold back the tears while the monster turned back to us. He gazed at each of us before pointing at Tom. Tom hissed at the guards while they unchained him before dragging him from the room.

"Where are you taking him!" Chris demanded to know.

"Aren't you getting brave considering your past with your mother in the Phantom Zone?"

Chris' eyes grew wide at the man's comment. You could see him shaking if you looked closely. We couldn't blame him either especially after what he endured in the Phantom Zone.

"Just remember all those fun times you had there whilst I attend to your friend. The pussycat is in dire need of a bath."

**********Break**********

**Alfred's POV**

Ted screamed, "He can't swim! He's afraid of the damn water!"

We could only watch in silence as the lad has held under the water at random increments of time by someone resembling Ted. The poor child and his poor father. Ted mumbled profane death threats as he pounded his fist against the wall of the ship. Alan eventually placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and told him to remain calm.

"Calm! I ain't got time for calm! My boy's bein tortured by some sonofabitch that looks like me!"

"Alas, the fiend is using the person they trust most to completely destroy them on the inside. Although, it is only a clever ruse, the aftermath will be far greater on the mental effect of our boys." I sighed.

We could only sit and watch helplessly while Chris was chosen next.

*********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

Tom was dragged back to us completely soaked with glassy eyes and a blue tint to his skin and lips. Tom couldn't seem to stop shaking as he was chained. He didn't a say a single word. At that point, he didn't even seem to be with us.

"You sick bastard! What did you do to him!" I yelled.

"I told you he was in dire need of a bath," Chaos replied.

Chris was chosen next. Memories of what happened to him in the Phantom Zone flooded his mind as he fought against the captors dragging him away. I couldn't get his screams out of my head as Kyle and I looked at each other in panic.

Kyle asked, "Jason, what are we going to do?"

Glancing over at Zack and Tom who were both frozen in fear, I merely shook my head. "Just hold on. We'll be fine… We'll be fine."

That was before we heard Chris screaming.

**********Break**********

**Alfred's POV**

"Oh God!" Jonathan called out.

Jonathan's first grandson was in pain. We watched as an image of his biological mother repeatedly whipped and tortured the child before images of his biological father as well as his adoptive parents appeared. What they did next to the boy was unimaginable.

Tiny spikes of broken fragments of kryptonite flogged Christopher's back as scarlet seeped from the places where he'd been struck while both sets of parents took turns holding him down and having their way with the poor child. Jonathan was inconsolable as he wept angry tears. With a silent look shared between the two of us we both knew there would be no prisoners taken.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

Chris was dragged back to us bloody and broken. He wouldn't stop crying and screaming as he was chained back to the wall. Kyle and I swapped worried glances.

"Why are you doing this?" Kyle asked.

Chaos looked down at us before answering, "The Justice League took something from me and I want it back."

"What did they take?" I asked.

"I'd be more concerned with worrying about myself if I were you. Now, do I want to play with the baby of the bunch or shall I take the leader? Hmmm... Decisions, decisions."

Kyle replied, "Or you can let us all go and turn yourself in now."

We both looked at Kyle. I resisted an eye roll at his statement. The man patted Kyle's cheek before cooing at his innocence.

"You are so sweet and innocent aren't you?" Chaos cooed before adding, "And now I must break that."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chaos prick Kyle's skin with something so small Kyle didn't even feel anything. His two goons dragged him out while Chaos bent down in front of me.

"And then there was one."

Narrowing my eyes, I replied, "You're not going to get away with this."

"Tsk. Tsk. I thought you would have a better comeback. Not that it matters. You're the last one. And you never want to be the last one alive when I'm around… The last one alive ends up dead."

*********Break*********

**Alfred's POV**

Alan did not have an established relationship with his charge unlike the rest of ours. However, he never wanted to see the boy tortured. None of us wanted any of them hurt.

We all watched as a Yellow Lantern of Hal Jordan appeared and ordered the boy to give into his fear. Vines made of yellow energy shot out from Jordan's ring and covered the struggling lad from head to toe. Some of the vines forced Kyle's mouth open and pushed themselves down the boy's throat. His attempts at struggling grew weaker as the gurgling and gasping sounds grew stronger before he fell completely silent and still.

The boy's unconscious form was lugged back to his cell. I saw Master Jason swallow the lump in his throat as the realization sank in. He was next.

"We found it!" Jonathan announced as all of us crowded around to see the massive airship in front of us.

As one of the leaders of the Justice Society, Alan announced, "Alright. Everyone follow my lead. Prepare to board."

**********Break*********

**Jason's POV**

Chaos stated, "It's funny when the one you expect to be the weakest turns out to be the strongest."

I glared over at the asshole petting Kyle's hair.

"Just because he's the youngest doesn't mean he's the weakest."

He crouched down in front of me before pricking my skin with a tiny needle. I immediately asked what he did to me.

He smirked, "You'll find out. I just hope you're stronger than your friends."

**********Break**********

**Alfred's POV**

Alan held up his hand as Jonathan and I prepared to follow in behind him. We paused as he explained that we needed to stay on the ship since we were civilians. They would recover our boys without us. The three of them quickly departed. We waited a few minutes before also departing.

"Let's go get our grandsons," Jonathan announced.

We quickly boarded the enemy ship. Our first sighting was a couple of guards lying face down in unconsciousness. We traveled in the opposite direction.

We made our way directly into the control room. The moment I opened the door, a man whirled around in his chair and opened his mouth to scream Jonathan silenced him with a knife to his throat.

I huffed, "Did you need to dismember him so quickly? We could have used him to give us the location of our boys."

"He would've given us away. Besides, we have all this fancy equipment for that."

"Quite right."

The two of us sat down and tried to gain a heading on our whereabouts. A few minutes later, I could use the equipment perfectly. The location of the holding cell was quickly revealed. Through the use of the monitor we honed in on the lads minus one.

"Those poor kids. We have to get down there," Jonathan mumbled.

I nodded in agreement before checking the other monitors. We both groaned as we found our companions in battle with dozens of guards. I checked the other monitor to find my dear grandchild alone with that psychopath. My poor Jason was bound on the cold concrete with that maniac dressed as the Joker leering over the boy with a crowbar in hand. What made it worse was that a fake Batman was there to help.

"Alfred, how could he know all of this?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know and it doesn't matter now. Jonathan, can you get yourself to the others and get the boys out within five minutes?"

"Probably but-"

"Five minutes is all we have," I explained before pulling a bomb from my knapsack and wiring it into the frame. "Get them out in five. I'm going after my grandchild. If we're not back on the Batplane during that time leave without us."

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

"You're not real. You're not real," I murmured.

"Ha-Ha-Ha!"

I couldn't help but close my eyes. This isn't real. This can't be real. None of this can be real. Hal wouldn't do that to Kyle. Clark wouldn't rape Chris. Ted wouldn't drown Tom. And Zach's boyfriend probably wouldn't do that.

"Get the hell away from me!" I yelled.

The fake Joker just laughed while the fake Batman kept telling me that I wasn't good enough. I tried to mentally block them out while they raised their crowbars up into the air.

"Get the bloody hell away from my grandson!"

My eye widened as my mouth fell open. Alfred! What the crap is going on? I basically just laid there like a good little hostage while Alfred shot the fake Joker in the head. I think I went into shock while I stared at the hole where that guy's head used to be. The fake Batman wrapped an arm around my neck and jerked me back as a human shield.

"Who the hell are you!" the guy yelled.

"I'm Batman's butler also known as Batman's Batman," Alfred calmly replied.

I dropped back down to my knees as Alfred shot the man holding me with such accuracy I instantly awed over his marksmanship. I stared at him shock as he pulled me to my feet and untied me. He patted my cheek and told me everything was going to be alright before asking me if I could run.

"I-" I croaked before losing the ability to speak.

He wrapped an arm around me before saying, "Don't worry, Master Jason, we still have two minutes before the bomb goes off and kills us all."

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

The second we arrived at the Wachtower, we were all shocked to find a video of some psychopath holding our children hostage. Another video showed Alan Scott telling us that everything was alright and everyone was perfectly safe in the Batcave.

The second video hadn't even ended before Clark, Hal, Zatanna, and I were in the zeta tube. The four of us stepped out to find all five boys safe with their respective families with them.

Leslie and Alfred were busy attending to their patients. Dick, Tim, and Damian hovered over Jason while Giovanni sat on the edge of his nephew's bed and rubbed some type of salve onto some very serious burn marks. A young man with long hair sat near them. Martha, Lois, Kara, Conner, and Jon crowded around Chris. Ted was busy telling his boy about some fight while Yolanda carefully tucked several blankets around her brother on the other side of the room. Alan Scott sat quietly in a chair near Kyle's cot. He left the unconscious boy alone before approaching us.

Alan explained, "They've all been badly hurt and exploited in the past several hours. They need you. Don't question them until they're ready to tell you."

Hal immediately went for Kyle while Zatanna went straight for her cousin. Alan stopped Clark and me to explain that we should be very proud of our fathers. But, there was also one problem. No one knew what happened to Chaos.

**********Break**********

All the members of the Justice Society, the Justice League, the Teen Titans, the Outsiders, and Young Justice along with their families all stood in the Hall of Justice. We all watched proudly as the members of the Justice Society stood up along with Alfred and Jonathan.

"Today we are here to honor Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth and Jonathan Joseph Kent. Two civilians who showed great honor and bravery during a time of crisis. For their acts of bravery and leadership, I, Jason Peter Garrick award the two with honorary memberships to The Justice Society of America," Jay stated as everyone clapped.

Jonathan and Alfred were given medals as everyone cheered.

And people wonder where I get my badassery from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always taking requests.


	12. The Circle of Life

Shadystar's request for the boys to deliver a baby. (Hope you like it!)

**Chapter 12: The Circle of Life**

**Jason's POV**

I lounged around in a chair in Bruce's office. Tim sat on the couch in Bruce's office and quietly did his homework. Bruce was signing some paperwork. Currently bored out of my mind, I aimed a rubber band at him.

Without looking up, Bruce growled, "If you shoot that at me or Tim, you're not getting your allowance for the next two weeks."

I groaned as I let the rubber band fall to the floor. I loosened the Gotham Academy noose around my neck before contemplating hanging myself with it.

"Bruce, I'm bored."

"Do your homework."

"Tim already did it."

He briefly looked up to glare at me as I shrugged and muttered, "Just kidding… Sorta."

Bruce looked back down at his work and said, "Then find a way to entertain yourself."

"Fine. Tim! Hurry up!"

Tim looked up to briefly glare at me before looking back down at his book. Why is my family so boring? About ten minutes later, the office door opened and Dick walked in wearing his police uniform.

"Dick!" Tim and I yelled.

Dick smiled as he walked in. He gave Tim a quick hug and bumped fists with me before he looked over at Bruce. Bruce barely acknowledged him. Dick frowned for a brief second before recovering. He distracted himself by asking Tim what he was working on and if he needed any help.

Bruce's been acting like a spoiled two year old since Dick left for Bludhaven. The two of them are still fighting but they're getting better. I get that Dick wants his own life but I miss him. It's weird not seeing his annoying ass every day. Everything's changed since Dick left. I mean, Dick is a cuddle addict and he's annoying but I really miss him. He's my big brother.

Bruce finally looked up from his 'important work' and said, "Richard, I thought I asked you to refrain from wearing that around me."

Dick crossed his arms and answered, "You did."

Bruce shot a glare at Dick, which was returned. They stopped glaring at each other when Tim piped up and said, "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too, Timmy," Dick replied before leaning over to hug him again. "Alfred called and asked me to come home for the charity gala tonight. I called him once my shift was over to tell him I was on the way. Anyway, Alfred said that Bruce picked you and Jay up after school and I figured that the two of you needed to be rescued. The office is always boring."

Tim and I looked expectantly at Bruce. He sighed and nodded. "Alright. I expect the three of you at home at six."

We grabbed our backpacks and crap and followed Dick out of Bruce's office. Dick greeted Bruce's secretary as Tim and I headed for the elevator. I stabbed the button several times before the doors opened. Tim and I got on and Dick bounced in at the last second.

Arms wrapped themselves around me as I scowled. Dick gleefully announced that he almost forgot to give me my hug. I shoved him off, crossed my arms, and glared at him. He merely smiled at me as the elevator stopped and some pregnant lady got on.

She smiled at Dick and I before her eyes landed on Tim. She patted his head, pinched his cheeks, and rambled something about "Bruce Wayne's precious baby." Tim blushed and backed up against Dick's side.

"He's shy," Dick explained as the lady smiled at him.

"He's so adorable and looks just like his handsome big brothers!" she exclaimed before looking at me and Dick.

I rolled my eyes as Dick just smiled and thanked her politely. He made small talk with her as the elevator slowly descended.

Dick asked, "When are you due?"

"Any day now. It's going to be a boy," she proudly answered.

"That's great. But, shouldn't you be in a hospital or something?"

"Well yes. But, I need the money and I'll be on maternity leave as soon as he's born-"

I stopped listening to their conversation. I frantically stared at the illuminated floor symbols on the control panel and desperately waited for us to be released. As the elevator approached the fifth floor, the lights suddenly dimmed. The elevator jolted to a stop as we were slammed into the ground.

The lady screamed as the lights cut off and the elevator stopped moving.

"Tim! Jason!" Dick screamed.

Tim and I reported that we were both fine as Dick turned his attention on the lady on the elevator floor. I felt Tim's hands clutch my arm. I patted his leg in reassurance as we waited for our eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Dick was kneeling beside the woman and asking her a serious of questions. He'd already switched on his department issued flashlight. Tim frantically tugged on my sleeve and pointed to where liquid was spreading beneath the woman's skirt.

"Oh shit."

**********Break***********

**Bruce's POV**

I looked up from my documents as the lights began to flicker in my office. Seconds later, the lights cut off completely along with the rest of the power. I groaned. How convenient. Can something just go right for once?

"Mr. Wayne," my secretary called as she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She entered and wrung her hands nervously on her skirt. She bit down on her bottom lip as she fidgeted nervously.

Why are all of my employees afraid of me?

"Yes?"

"Um… The power's out."

"I can see that."

She swallowed before continuing, "Your sons were on the elevator before the power went out… They're still on the elevator."

***********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

The woman screamed again as she gripped my hand. I winced before looking over at Jason and Tim. Both of them were staring at something on the floor. I looked over to see some kind of… Oh my God. Her water broke.

"Stay calm, Ma'am. What's your name?" I asked as she continued squeezing the life out of my hand.

"B-bernice."

"Alright. You're going to be fine, Bernice. I'm a cop."

Jason scoffed, "You being a cop ain't gonna help the midget trying to crawl out of her vagina."

Tim softly added, "The usual amount of time for a woman to be in labor is six to eight hours."

I looked back down at her and said, "Well, I think she's early."

Jason stared at her before shaking his head. "Oh hell no!" he shouted before banging on the door and yelling, "Get me the frick out of here! Help!"

"Jason?"

"Lucius?" Jason asked as he pressed his ear against the door.

"Are Dick and Tim with you?"

"Yeah! Get us out! We gotta woman in labor in here!"

"Calm down, son. I've called the police and I've sent for your father. Help is on the way."

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

When I reached the fifth floor, I found Lucius outside of the elevator. He looked at me and immediately told me to calm down. The boys were fine, but there was someone else inside the elevator with them.

Lucius explained, "One of your employees, Bernice Hughs, is inside with them. She's in labor."

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right."

I moved over to the elevator and dropped to my knees after Lucius told me I could hear better. I called out to the boys.

Jason answered, "Bruce! Help! I'm gonna throw up if she pops something out!"

"Calm down, Bluejay. How's everyone else?"

"Dick's playing doctor! Homegirl is trying to give birth! Tim's offering medical advice!"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying not to vomit!"

I looked back at Lucius and yelled, "Do something! You have kids!"

He sheepishly tugged at his tie and muttered, "I erm… fainted when my wife gave birth."

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

Forty minutes had passed and help still hasn't come. I looked over at Jay, who had already stripped off his jacket and tie. He still hadn't moved from his spot. He actually looks a little sick. Tim was positioned on the other side of Bernice, offering breathing advice and asking her medical questions. I merely held the woman's hand.

A sharp scream escaped her lips as she put even more pressure on my hand. She locked eyes with me and gasped, "S-something is wrong. It… it hurts worse than the l-last time."

"Is this your second child?"

"F-fifth."

Tim and I locked eyes with each other before looking over at Jason, who looked even worse than Bernice. We returned our attention to Bernice when she said, "I-it's t-time."

"Jason! Give me your jacket!"

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

What felt like hours later, the fire department finally arrived. They eventually got the elevator doors open. Jason stumbled out and immediately threw up. I walked over to him and rubbed my hand over his back. Keeping my hand on Jason, I looked inside to see a woman on the floor with Tim sitting beside her holding her hand. Dick was in-between her legs with a baby in his arms.

Several hours later, we were back at the manor. Alfred immediately put Jason to bed. He'll never be a doctor. I sent Tim to bed before getting ready for patrol. Dick was already in the cave when I walked in. He was seated at the Batcomputer in his Nightwing costume but he was lacking his mask.

"Dick?"

As I moved closer, I noticed the tears sliding down his face. He turned away from me when I reached him.

"Bruce, am I a bad person?" he asked softly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Two months ago… Babs and I lost our baby. I brought one into the world today…And a part of me wished that mine would have lived and hers would have died. It's terrible but she already had four kids. I would have only had one," he whispered before a sob caught in his throat.

He hung his head in shame as the tears continued to fall. I laid my hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Dickie, you're not a bad person… When bad things happen to us, we sometimes wish bad things on other people. It's how we cope sometimes."

"I am a bad person… Bruce, I wished for some lady's baby to die."

"No, Dickie. You pulled that baby into the world… I know you lost yours and I'm so sorry. So sorry. No one knows why these things happen. There was nothing you did wrong. Nothing."

My hand remained on his shoulder as the silence settled around us. He didn't move or say anything. A few minutes later, he lifted his head and asked, "Can you imagine having five kids?"

Obviously wanting to change the subject, I replied, "I can't even imagine having four."


	13. Termidate

Yob3's request for the boys to interfere with Bruce's love life. (Hope you like it.)

Chapter 13: Termidate

Bruce's POV

She whispered, "Bruce, I've enjoyed getting to know you," as we lay panting on the bed.

"I've enjoyed getting to know you as well," I responded, kissing her neck.

"Then why haven't you had me over yet?" she asked.

I reached out and tucked a piece of her flaming red hair behind her ear. "I'm not sure how my children would react. The last woman I brought home was when my two eldest boys were young."

"What happened?"

I stared off into the distance as my brow creased with worry. "I never saw her again."

"But, I'm not her. Brucie, I love you. I'm sure I'll love your kids. I want to meet them," she whispered into my ear as her emerald eyes were filled with sincerity.

"Alright, Pammy. You can meet them, but it's your funeral," I replied before kissing her.

********Break********

Damian' POV

"Father, why must we eat here?" I asked as he straightened my tie.

"Because, I want you, Tim, Jason, and Dick to meet someone. Someone special," he replied before glaringat Todd and I and hissed, "Now, I want everyone on their best behavior." 

"I'll behave. It wasn't like I was gonna shank the waiter," Todd grumbled, rolling his eyes as Father confiscated his knife.

Father instructed, "Dick, you will act your age. Jason, don't kill anyone or anything. Tim… don't fight with Damian. Damian, don't kill anyone and do not fight with Jason or Tim," as he began steering me towards the expensive restaurant.

"Bruce." A redheaded woman with emerald eyes greeted as Father smiled at her. "Are these your darling boys?"

"Pam, I'm glad you could make it. And yes, these are my boys," Father replied as Grayson stepped forward.

"This is my oldest, Richard, followed by Jason, Timothy, and my youngest Damian," Father said as he introduced us.

The bitch smiled as her snakelike eyes scrutinized into all of our souls. "It is so nice to meet all of you. My name is Pam." 

Something's not right…

"I need to use the restroom," I stated, while discretely stomping on Drake's foot.

"Ow! Damian!" he yelled as I glared at him. "Um, what I meant is, I'll go with you."

"I'll take them, Bruce," Grayson stated as he herded us towards the men's room with Todd in the rear.

"Does she look familiar?" Drake asked, once we were out of ear shot.

Todd seriously stated, "I think she's a stripper I've met before."

"What were you doing with a stripper?" Grayson asked.

"Um… investigating?" Todd added. "I don't know, but I gotta bad feelin about her."

"I as well," I stated.

Drake seemed to study her before mumbling, "Guys, I think she's Poison Ivy."

"Or maybe, we're afraid of losing our dad to a woman, so we're really just being suspicious… Naw, that can't be it. She's got to be a gold-digger," Grayson added.

"Dick, shut up," Todd growled as the four of peeked out and found Father and the woman holding hands as they leaned over the candlelit table. "Yeah, she's definitely a stripper. Just look at how big her boobs are. You could slip a lot of bills between them."

"Come on guys, we should just give her a chance and interrogate her," Grayson ordered as he shoved us over to our table.

Drake and I took a seat next to Father as Grayson and Todd took a seat on either side of the woman. The waiter soon brought us a bowl of bread along with our salads.

"Can I have yours? Your ass really can't afford the calories and I'm still a growing boy," Todd smirked as her mouth dropped open.

"Jason," Father warned as Todd rolled his eyes before grabbing the roll.

Todd asked, "Sorry, that was apparently rude… So, ever been to a strip club?" as Father's mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a startled tone.

"How old are you? I don't want to be the same age as my new mommy," Grayson added, studying her face.

"Your what?" she asked, taken back.

"Are your boobs real or fake?" Todd asked as his eyes travelled down her low-cut dress.

"That's none of your business!" she exclaimed.

"Are you a gold-digger?" Grayson inquired as her face flushed.

"No! I am not!" she exclaimed.

"Are you a terrorist?" Todd asked.

"No!" she bellowed.

"Are you pregnant? Cause, I hope it's a girl. I've always wanted a little sister to go along with my little brothers," Grayson stated in a voice filled with hope.

"No! We use protection!" She screamed as Father's face turned red.

"Aha! I knew you were a stripper!" Todd exclaimed.

"Are you Poison Ivy?" Drake asked as everyone stopped and turned to stare at him.

Father growled, "Timothy. Richard. Jason. That is enough."

"Are you only screwing my father for his money or do you possess feelings for him? If you do feel something, then you will have to fight my mother to the death for his affections," I added as she quickly got up from the table.

"Pam, don't go!" Father shouted to her retreating figure. Yet, he simply just slumped backwards in his chair.

Grayson stated, "Leaving like that was rude," before returning to his salad.

"I know! We didn't even get to see her perform!" Todd exclaimed as Father began to message his temples.

"At least we can still have a nice father and son dinner," Drake stated. "Right, Bruce?"

Father groaned, "I should have stopped at one."


End file.
